Fidem Facere
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: To rebuild trust. He knew he deserved this type of treatment, but he had his reasons. He wasn't going to just let it end like this. He may have screwed up big time, but he'd not let it happen a second time. Sequel to Fidem Fallere. Rogan. ON HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Holy crap! I actually have done it! Here it is, the first chapter of probably around six total of the sequel to Fidem Fallere—it's what you've all been waiting for! ^__^ Totally. Anyways, I hope you like it. It's taking months to figure out how to get the plot to work out properly so as to be believable. Please review!

**But before you begin reading, I have a few things I feel it necessary to clear up:**

**First of all, Rogue didn't get the Cure from a clinic. She was shot. She went to a Cure Clinic just like in X3, however, she decided she had more worth as a person with her mutation rather than without. Thus she returned to the X-Men went on to battle at Alcatraz with the best of them and then begins Fidem Fallere near the end of that battle. (Read end A/N for further information). **

**Now you may begin reading! **

**

* * *

**

Fidem Facere

**Chapter 1**

**By Miranda Panda-chan**

* * *

It didn't make sense that all this time the answer, the loophole to this problem had been so stupidly under his nose.

"_So you've been lying to her all this time." It wasn't a question. Logan didn't answer. The bald man just smiled knowingly, "You know, Logan, it has been my experience that it is far my chivalrous to let the young lady to decide for herself what she does and doesn't deserve." _

"_Chuck--."_

"_Logan, I told you I wouldn't help you find her. I made her a promise, as did Storm. The student, however, have never made such a promise…" _

And that's how he'd wound up in Texas on Serendipity Drive standing in front of a fairly nice house. He was nervous as hell—he'd go as far as to say he was scared shitless. She was his world, a world that he'd not been able to enter into since she'd left him two years ago. He sighed, trying to ignore the sweat gathering on his palms.

He knew she held at least some type of hatred for him, and if ever was a woman scorned he was fairly certain she could claim the fury that hell could not even create. He wondered how much she'd changed in those two long years…wondered if she'd colored those skunk stripes of hers, or if she ever slipped up with her new name.

He still didn't what she was going by these days.

He sighed; he wouldn't get up the courage today. He'd only gotten here a few hours ago, and the sun was starting to go down, leaving the sky a pinkish purple. He was about to turn to leave when a door slammed open. On instinct, he hid in the shadows of a very large tree on the far side of the house, farthest from the road…and he didn't know his way around this place yet to trust himself to be able to get back here without his map.

"Yea, you hear right, sugah! I want you outta this house NOW, and don't you dare even think about touchin' my underwear drawer, Remy, or by God your fingers'll be shoved so far up your ass-!"

"Alright _cherie_, just let Remy get his stuff-."

"Like hell I'll let you get your stuff—get out and I'll have your _stuff_ on the lawn by mornin', you bastard!" a moment of silence occurred as Logan finally laid eyes on the all too familiar Southern belle that was currently shouting and cursing like a sailor. His eyes raked over her form. She seemed tinier than last he'd seen her. Her hair still held the familiar skunk stripes, courtesy of Magneto. She was in a white tank top and rolled up jeans that still dragged the floor and no shoes. Her nails were painted a Pepsi can color of blue, including her toes. Her hair was up in a ponytail, put up in something to the effect of a bun except that she still let quite a bit hang over the top of the clip so it gave the effect that her hair was significantly shorter than it really was. Her voice pulled him back down to Earth once more.

"Remy LeBeau! I _will_ call the cops if you don't get your ass outta mah house this fucking instant!" her accent was thickening with every word she spoke.

She was furious when the male finally showed his sorry self, and her eyes only narrowed as she looked him over once grabbing his arm and swinging him out of her doorway.

"C'mon _cherie_, where will Remy sleep?"

"With the other two-face lying, _cheating_, dogs—now offa my property. You can pick your stuff up in the morning by the mailbox, unless the dumpster gets here first, of course." She sneered as he gave her a hard stare. Logan couldn't have been more proud of her—he always, at least, had the knowledge that in the world of men, she could take care of herself…mostly. The man picked up his bag he'd managed to get out of the house with him during his banishment and slung it over his shoulder.

"You will miss Remy, _cherie_. And when you come to your senses, Remy will not back to you." He said very seriously.

"Fine by me," she glared daggers at the taller man with the Cajun accent. He shrugged before turning to walk away. He'd only gotten about halfway across the lawn when she yelled again, "and don't forget to take your stupid, _stolen_ ring!" she pulled a small object off of her left ring-finger, and Logan could only see it by the quick shine of light against what he assumed was probably some sort of gem, a diamond by the looks of it. It flew across the green lawn only to hit the back of the man's head. Remy swore loudly as it bounced off of his skull into the thick grass. He immediately fell to his knees searching.

"You're crazy, _cherie_. You know how hard Remy worked to get this for you!"

"Yeah, by stealing it off someone who actually _bought _it—but you wouldn't know anything about _that _would you?" He glared at her but smiled as he found the offensive object, he gave her a sneer of his own as he stuck it in his pocket.

"So long, _cherie_." She flipped him off, but he blew it off, blowing her a kiss as he made his way across the street to a motorcycle propped up against a tree. The motor roared to life as he road off down the street. Rogue watched him go, still leaning against her doorway. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at the ground, Remy being too far out of sight to still be pretending to watch him.

Her shoulders suddenly dropped in defeat as she muttered something to herself and took on a much more melancholy persona rather than anger. Logan could smell the tears brewing behind that too calm gaze of hers. He growled low in his throat.

He continued observing her though from the shadows, taking more of the girl that he known and protected since she was seventeen. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and bury his nose in her hair…but they hadn't parted on the best of terms. He knew that, and therefore he was stuck at the crossroads as to whether or not he should act or just walk away like the spineless coward he felt like.

He didn't know in this situation. Depriving the Wolverine of his desires was what had gotten him in this mess in the first place, but the sensible side that was Logan argued fervently against such a rash action…besides she was already fired up today.

She finally began to walk back inside when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She shivered, hating the feeling, and all to familiar with it due to Remy.

"Is anyone there?" If it was Remy, he'd know he'd been caught. If it was someone else…well, she then she needed to get inside and grab her revolver, "C'mon out, seriously." She tried to sound braver than she felt. Logan watched her carefully. She had a vague idea or sense of where this unknown intruder was because she kept looking in his direction…but she'd yet to see him. She laughed nervously, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as she walked backwards to her door, opening it quickly before turning around.

She screamed loudly before having enough restraint to cover her mouth to muffle it, surprise and shock evident on her face as she stared at the face that haunted her thoughts…, "Logan?!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: So these chapters are gonna be a little bit shorter. Simply because I want to get these out as quick as possible, but if I try to make each chapter over 10000 words than it'll be a couple more months before you hear from me again. And no one wants that, right?

**So please review!**

**A quick note to finish my thoughts at the beginning A/N: I'm thinking of a doing a very short, and very to the point prequel of sorts to Fidem Fallere, simply because I was evidently not so clear on my explanations of what happened to lead to all of what happened. So if anyone's interested in reading that sort of thing, please PM me or put in a review and let me know. I'd love to write it, but if no one's going to read it, I'm not going to bother. **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Miranda Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Hiya! So I'm not dead yet! I'm really working hard to start updating more frequently than every other month or so. More reviews boost morale, just saying. But anyways, here's the second chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Fidem Facere

**Chapter 2**

**By Miranda Panda-chan**

_

* * *

_

Have you heard of the Lonesome Loser?

_Beaten by the Queen of Hearts every time!_

"LOGAN?!"

"Hey kid," he said sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed in an instant as shock was replaced with anger.

"What're you doin' here, Logan?" her voice was accusing, and she was already headed toward an explosion of fury, "How the hell did you even find me? "

"Well…it's taken two and a half years…I can tell you this, it wasn't easy." She ran a hand through her already slightly wind-blown hair. Frustration was evident in her eyes, and he couldn't help but notice that her infuriated expression boosted her attractiveness significantly.

"I cannot believe this," she muttered under her breath. She looked at him and looked away, dancing slightly in the doorway with her fidgeting motions. She was breathed out heavily through her nose turning to look at him once more, "Why did you even bother, huh?" He was silent, and they both knew the answer to that question instantly after she'd said it. She, however, continued on her tirade, choosing to ignore the obvious answer. She continued yelling until finally she stopped as if something or someone had hit her in the face. She had been pacing up and down her entry hallway as he stood on the porch right outside the door. She turned to him slowly, "Logan, I never did catch it, how long did you say that you'd been standin' out there, sugah?" He looked at her guiltily and cleared his throat under her scrutiny.

"Well…long enough to see you kick some jackass out." Her glared increased by ten at his answers, and he should really start to think more about what the other person wants to hear rather than the truth.

"Brilliant," her tone was icy as she took one last look at him. She turned around again, and he was prepared to get yelled at again as she paced…

_SLAM!_

However, he was not prepared to see the white paint of the door up close and personal.

"Go back to Canada, Logan. The whores are cheaper there." She yelled back, and he heard the clicks to both the lock and the deadbolt as she slid the security to her house in place.

He took a step back, glaring at the door as he growled. He could tear the door down in an instant, and both of them do it. She was just being childish now, pretending that a measly thing like a _lock_ would or could stop him from entering her home and telling her exactly what for if he so pleased!

But they both also knew that he would never do that. Not when it when was her…no, she was the only one that gained patience and favor from the Wolverine…however, she was wearing his patience rather thin…

So he waited, waited like the predator that he had once been. She wasn't getting away from him this time. Not without a fight.

Marie pulled frantically at her hair, frustration oozing out of every pore as she let out her irritation in angered mutterings. She'd tried cooking, and despite the huge load of cookies and the very nice cake she'd baked in the past four or five hours, she could still not find peace within her own house or her own mind. She flopped down on the couch, sulking.

It wasn't like this was unexpected. This had been her teenage dream—having a spat with your soulmate, run away, and have them chase after you…but she was no teenager anymore. Nor was she one to believe in fairytales and dreams.

Dreams only got you hopeful.

And hope only brought heartbreak.

And she was living with one hell of a broken heart. She swore loudly, throwing her couch pillow at the TV. It bounced off with a soft _thud _as it hid the hard wood floors. She would check out her window every once in awhile, because the man that had appeared was someone she knew. Someone she knew better than most, someone who had once been inside her own head…and she knew for a fact that he wasn't going to actually leave her alone until he got _whatever_ he wanted.

_You know what he wants though, don't you?_

And there he was, leaned against the tree he said he'd been standing by while she fought with Remy, the two-timing, two-faced asshole. Sighing, she put the blind back down, skulking down the hall to her room.

It should be unnerving, she thought, that there was a burly and huge man standing right outside her window in her lawn…waiting. Just waiting. But...he wasn't threatening her, and she knew his intentions weren't to harm her physically, and she doubted that he meant to harm her emotionally.

But as she'd always said: even if he didn't mean it, he still did.

She looked around her room, staring at her unkempt bed and clothes that littered the carpet. She would have to get Remy's stuff separated from her own…however, she wasn't entirely certain that now was the best time considering her sordid mood. She grabbed the leather collar of one of his two jackets, holding it up to chuck it outside of the four walls that contained her own personal sanctuary. She wasn't entirely surprised when a small rectangular object glided to the floor silently. A card. More specifically the Queen of Hearts…she scoffed as she knelt to pick it up off the floor. He always had been a cheater, she thought caustically. She tried not to feel like she'd been punched in the gut as she emptied the rest of his pockets, all filled with numbers of women, some of which were written on racy photographs of themselves. She'd been a fool.

She'd thought he'd be different. That she'd be his one and only, because he was hers. That the only reason he'd picked her up in the bar after he'd tried to pick up several others was simply because…she didn't have a really good reason, but damn it! He was supposed to love her and only her! WHY WAS SHE NEVER FIRST? She was always second best! Always one mark below Jea-!

No.

She wasn't going in that direction. This was Remy. Not the man outside her home, trespassing on her lawn. Remy LeBeau was the one she was angry at. Not Logan. It had nothing to do with the Canadian wild man, it was completely irrelevant to him.

She growled at herself, rolling the leather jacket into a ball and chunking it across the room. The Queen of Hearts fluttered downward, lying next to her foot as it came to soft stop. She picked it up and stared at it angrily.

"Beaten by the Queen of Hearts every time, huh?" she stared into the inked eyes of the lady for a moment, searching for something, _anything_, but finding nothing, "Bullshit!" she swore, and tore the card in two, letting the halves float to the floor, squishing one beneath her bare foot as she passed to the bathroom—having every intention to ruin that leather jacket with a nice hot shower.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, ya know how in Fidem Fallere, I had quotes from the movie to set off each scene? Yea. Well, I don't really think there are enough quotes in the movie that have anything to do with this story to use. So I've decided to try something different. The way I'm going to set off each part this time around is with a song lyrics. We can play a little game with it too! Review, and after you leave criticism of sorts, guess who played the songs that the lyrics mentioned in the chapter belong to, what the song is, and what year (so long as have the first part, I guess, that'll be sufficient.) Without cheating! It'll be fun!


End file.
